


A Hero

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Gen, fallen from grace, inner musings, you might need a tissue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiran contemplates his fall from grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero

He was a hero, once.

Many, many years ago he had been a legendary hero.  He had stood by Altina’s side, and Dheginsa’s side, and Soan’s side, and had assured Ashera that the beorc and laguz could live in peace.  They would lead by example, and show that they really weren’t that different after all.

He had sealed Chaos into a bronze medallion and sang to it to keep the Chaos calm and complacent.

He went on to marry the woman he loved, and then miracle of miracles, they were expecting a child.  What they hadn’t expected was for him to lose his powers.  After a slight breakdown, he did what he thought he had to do and left her and their child.  No one would see him as a hero if they knew that he had lost his powers.  He was no longer whole.  He no longer had the right to call himself a hero.  So he left his song with the woman he loved and hoped that it would keep the medallion content.

As the years wore on, they began to take a toll on his sanity.  People he had known had passed, only that stubborn dragon remaining at the end.  And even then, the dragon finally found his eternal rest.  He was the only one left.

He was the only one who could fix the broken world.

As he faced down this new breed of heroes, two of them his own descendents, he wondered what they would say if they knew who he really was.  If they knew that he had once been hailed as one of the greatest heroes in all of Tellius.  Zeligus had accepted it as a fact, his expression and emotions on the matter always sober.  Dheginsa had always looked at him in pity in their later years. 

He was a hero, once.

But no longer.


End file.
